Remember Elizabeth
by mamamu-yan
Summary: This is about how a little girl with a big imagination and her father's big heart became the creative minds behind the Freddy Fazbear mascots, what that did to their reputations, and how a timid young night guard becomes involved with this ultimate twist of fate. Plans on being two chapters long, T for language and mentions of the murders/The Bite of '87. Mostly OC based oops


_April, 1977_

_To my dearest child,_

_It'll be a while until you are able to read this on your own; that is, if you even receive this at all. I am writing to remind you that I will forever love you with all my heart and soul. I may not be around long after you are born, which is why I am entrusting you in the care of some helpful friends of mine. They are warm, furry, and very much lovable. You can tell them secrets, go on adventures ,and fall asleep with them in your arms for as long as you want. Let them be your protectors and caretakers when I am not where you are._

_Their names are Teddy, Bonbon, Cheeks, and Mr. Fox. I hope you like them, for I thought of you while I made them._

_I love you, my sweet child. You'll be in my heart forever._

_Your loving mother._

The front door slammed shut, shaking the house in the process, as the father looked up from his paperwork.

"Good afternoon, Princess. How was school?" A small bob of brunette hair with a high ponytail pulled back in a sparkly hairtie bounced it's way over to the kitchen table where the father was working. Dropping her bag carelessly to the floor, the tiny girl in a pair of pink overalls and an arm full of papers came over to her father, her face beaming brightly.

"Daddy, guess what!" she exclaimed, ignoring his question, "Today, in school, during Arts and Crafts, I-"

"-Elizabeth."

The man interrupted his daughter, giving her a stern look and a simple point to the discarded backpack left in the middle of the room. The little girl quickly rushed to put it away in it's proper place before shuffling back over. She had her left hand squeezed tight in a fist and a very excited look about her.

"Okay, today in school during Arts and Crafts, there was no teacher! Well, there was a teacher, but it wasn't the normal teacher who is there-"

"-A substitute?"

"Yeah, yeah! A subsuite." Her father rolled his eyes, smiling. "Anyway, there was a strange old man there and he didn't do anything, so we got to do anything we wanted! My friend Claire made a drawing of her mom, but it was ugly but I didn't say that 'cause that's rude so I said it was nice. Then this mean kid Ricky made a big mess out of the chalk from the big chalkboard, but that old man didn't see. And then my other friend Irene-"

"Elizabeth," her father tiredly kneaded his fingers in his brow. "Did you make anything in Arts and Crafts?"

Blinking innocently, Elizabeth's face broke out in a wide grin before she finally held out what was hiding in her fist.

"Oh yeah! Because there was no teacher today we got to make anything we wanted so I made a bow tie for my Bonbon!"

Somewhat crumpled in her hand was a sparkly red piece of ribbon with a bow made out of another piece of ribbon glue on top of it. The dried glue remains were made too obvious and excess sparkles had rubbed off on her hands and outfit, but the father ignored all that and gingerly took his daughter's artwork into his hands and examined it.

"What a pretty bow, Elizabeth. You did a great job!"

She smiled and ran back over to her backpack.

"I even brought Bonbon to school today!" The little girl came skipping back with the stuffed animal in her arms. A pastel purple bunny made out of warm material, small pointed ears and sad black button eyes looked back at Elizabeth's father when she placed him on the table, on top of her father's paperwork. Her father chuckled, however, as he went to go wrap the bow tie around the bunny's head like a headband-

"Nooo, daddy! Bonbon is a boy!"

Throwing up his hands in defense, the father busted out in a hearty laugh as his daughter took control. She gently wrapped the bow tie around BonBon's neck- which suffered from wear and tear as a result of his daughter constantly holding him by the neck- clasped it, checked to see if it was secured, and stepped back, proud. The girl took one good look at her friend until she began bursting in a fit of giggles. "He's so cute!"

Her father smirked and nodded in agreement.

"He sure is. Good job, sweetheart."

His daughter then twirled back around to face him while grabbing the forgotten pieces of paper she left on the other end of the table from when she first came in.

"Wait, I didn't show you what else I did today!"

"Oh?" The father slipped off his thick spectacles in advance in order to see whatever was going to be on the papers.

"I made a story."

"A story?"

"A story!"

"About who?" She began handing him a series of papers, one by one, and squinted.

"About my gang!"

"Your gang..." he muttered under his breath and held the paper closer to his face until he was able to make out a familiar purple bunny shape along with other yellow, brown and orange blobs which were drawn out to look like animals, "OH! Your gang." he excliamed as he smiled sweetly to himself.

"That's just them all together." She took the group picture out of his hands and traded it for another, this one just featuring the bunny, "This is Bonbon wearing his new bow."

The father inspected the doodle with raised eyebrows. He pointed at an oddly shape figure drawn in with red crayon that overlapped the purple of the bunny, and it wasn't the bow.

"What's this he's holding?"

She stood on her toes in order to peek at her work.

"Oh, that. That's his guitar. Bonbon likes to play the guitar. He told me."

Elizabeth's father chuckled as he was handed another drawing, this one starring a chubby baby chicken colored in with a bright yellow crayon and an array of pizzas and pink cupcakes floating around it.

"Is this your chicken?"

"Yep!" she peeped as she flashed a toothy grin, "Cheeks' favorite food is pizza and cupcakes cause she's fat."

Before he could even reply, his daughter handed him another picture in his hand.

"And this is Mr. Fox. I don't know what he likes, though. He's mysterious. He hasn't told me yet."

Nodding, the father placed the drawings aside until she shoved one last drawing into his hands. This paper was a little bigger, a little sturdier, and the drawing on it was more neater than the rest. Right in the middle was a happy brown bear with various music notes dancing around its body. The bear had a wide smile on its face while the name TEDDY was scribbled in the sky above its head.

"Let me guess," he snickered, "This is your Teddy?"

"That is my Teddy." Elizabeth replied, gaving a confident nod, and taking the pictures back from her father, squeezing them all to her chest.

"Teddy is my favorite cause he likes music a lot. Kinda like Bonbon. But Bonbon plays guitar. He just makes music. But Teddy sings and loves music."

As a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, Elizabeth's father placed his glasses back on his face and tucked a stray hair behind his daughter's ear.

"Loves music...just like his owner."

The girl blushed and squirmed under her father's praise and took the sentimental moment to climb up on his lap and rest against his chest. He wrapped one securing arm around her waist and the other one reached out for one of the drawings. Together, they gazed down at the picture of Teddy.

"I was thinking of giving him a bow too. Maybe a black one."

"Hmm."

"What's wrong, daddy?"

Elizabeth looked up worriedly at her father, who's features seemed to harden in concentration.

"Daddy?"

"I'm- uh, just thinking, darling...just thinking." He waved his hand dismissively, eyes never leaving the picture in his hands. The two of them sat in comfortable silence, little Elizabeth drifting off to sleep in her father's arms as he continued to stare at her drawing. Just staring and inspecting...

"Baby?"

Elizabeth craned her neck up and looked at her father through sleepy eyes.

"Yeah?"

Her father opened his mouth to speak but paused and took a moment to think about what he was about to say. He finally gave a gentle shook to her drawing, earning her full attention.

"Do you ever imagine your friends...coming to life?"

The little girl's eyes grew the size of saucers until her lips stretched out in a wide grin.

"All the time!"

Her eager response encouraged his smile to grow just as wide as hers.

"Then," he continued, "how would you like to come with daddy to work after school tomorrow? I'll need your help."

Her strong curiosity made her wiggle and squeal in excitement that couldn't be contained. She hoped off her father's lap, snatching Bonbon as she did.

"Could I bring the gang? They'll love to come too."

Elizabeth's father smirked, closed his eyes and smiled.

"Of course. I'll need their help too. As well as your pictures of them."

Jumping on her toes now, Elizabeth gathered up her collection of pictures, her backpack, and, while juggling them all these items in her arms, managed to hug her father tightly around his torso.

"Don't worry, daddy! I'll be ready! And everyone else, too. They'll be brushed and cleaned and everything!"

As the little girl scampered off to the staircase leading to the second floor, her father watched fondly, a content smile gracing his lips. He then reached over to the kitchen counter without getting up from his seat, grabbed the phone, dialed and waited until he heard a familiar voice pick up on the other end.

"Yes, Mr. Fazbear? I think I got the perfect idea. Yep. Will it be alright if I bring my daughter in tomorrow?"

A mirage of stores and buildings zipped by Elizabeth's window while she eagerly clutched the handle of her booster seat and tried to get a better view, throwing the occasional glance back at her four furry friends, who were all strapped under one seat belt: Bonbon, Cheeks, and Teddy. Her father began searching the left side of the road, absentmindedly drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he did so. He took a sparring glance at his rear view mirror to check up on his daughter and the pigtails that stuck out on the sides of her head. Smiling fondly, he resumed his scanning down the unfamiliar road.

They soon made a left turn and pulled up in front of a large vacant building that was surrounded by a spare dumpsters and white construction vans with strange company logos. The construction workers themselves were busily back and forth, in and out of the front doors with various tools and materials in their hands, but one man stood out among the rest: he was dressed spiffy with a faded brown summer suit with a jacket that was too small to fit around his rotund stomach without stretching. The droplets of sweat beading his brow were obvious, even from inside the car. Elizabeth's father pulled into a parking spot and shortly led her over to him, her friends tight in her possession and a ratty briefcase filled with loose papers in her father's. This man had waved to them cheerily as he saw them pull in and marched as quickly as he could over to them to meet them halfway.

"Mr Fazbear," Elizabeth's father bowed his head politely and shook the man's hand, "Good to see you."

"You too, Mr. Bennett." **(1)** The fat man flashed a crooked grin before his eyes drifted down to the small girl slightly hidden behind her father's legs, "Oh, and you must be Miss Elizabeth Bennett."

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"Ahehe," Her father chuckled nervously and patted Elizabeth a little too roughly on the head, "Yes, uh, this is my Elizabeth. Lizzy, this is Mr. Fazbear, the man I work for. We'll be talking to him a lot this afternoon."

"Why?"

The man dubbed as Mr. Fazbear let out a boisterous laugh at Elizabeth's antics and held onto his suspenders from underneath his suit jacket.

"What a smart girl! The exact kind we need for this job! Come, come." He side stepped and held open the front doors for the father and his daughter.

The interior of the building was too bland for Elizabeth's taste. She knew it was in the middle of being built and all, but some of the walls weren't even up yet! Nothing but dull browns and grays and grumpy looking men walking back and forth in the same boring fashion. Elizabeth was too distracted by watching the men with a pout to notice that her father and Mr. Fazbear had turned down a nearby hallway and into a stuffy room; the only room that was close to being finished in the entire building.

"Elizabeth!"

Wobbling after the call of her father, Elizabeth kept all four of her stuffed animals clutched securely to her chest until she manage to reach the sleazy and damp makeshift office. Gently, she placed them all down in the sitting position on Mr. Fazbear's desk, who smiled at the display. He then turned his attention to her father, his features more serious.

"I apologize for meeting here- I was needed on the scene today and this is the most privacy I could get."

The father batted his hand dismissively, placing his rolled up plans next to the animals.

"It's perfectly fine, Sir. Though I'm sorry as well for calling on such short notice. I'm grateful we were able to meet to discuss these plans."

"Not a problem, Mr. Bennett. It's my pleasure, especially if it means progress on this assignment." That dilapidated grin of his grew wider.

Mr. Bennett grinned his own friendly one in response.

"Oh yes. Now I tossed a few ideas around last night..."

Their conversation didn't catch Elizabeth's attention for long and she soon found herself drifting away from their talking all together. Too boring. She wanted to see where all those exposed wires in the ceiling tiles go and what they connect to. How many of them were there? Her eyes traveled along the perimeter of the room, down the grooves of concrete in between the cinder block walls and out the doorway, causing her to turn in her chair and stand up on her knees. She watched with small interest in the new project those grouchy construction men were working on. They seemed to be putting together a high platform out of wooden planks in the front of the big dinning room, where all those tables were. One of the guys accidentally dropped a whole stack of them on some other guy's foot and now they were both bickering while the others ignore and continued working.

"Elizabeth, baby?"

The little girl flinched and instinctively twisted back in her proper sitting position before her father said anything.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to show Mr. Fazbear your drawings?"

It then hit her why she was even there in the first place. She beamed at the thought.

"Oh yeeeah! Show him, show him!"

Laughing, her father unbuckled his suitcase and took out the stack of drawings Elizabeth had shown him the previous night. Mr. Fazbear slipped on his glasses and raised his eyebrows as he took a hold of the papers and began flipping through them. Elizabeth could see he grew more impressed with each one he saw, and more inspired. And something else.

"Not bad. You, miss, have quite the imagination." he remarked and flipped through the drawings a second time.

"Do you like Bonbon's bow?" Elizabeth asked excitedly. She was quite literately at the edge of her seat.

He slowly nodded, eyes never leaving the pages.

"Yes, yes, I do..."

Mr. Bennett shifted in his seat, leaning in closely and hopefully as well.

"So...what do you think, Sir? Is it possible? Will it work?"

The large man took a few more moments to do some looking and thinking, similar to what her father did when he first saw the pictures. Finally, he dropped them onto his desk, satisfied, a pleased smile broke out on his round face.

"Mr. Bennett, this is exactly what I was looking for! Let's get to work."

"No, no! Teddy's ears aren't that big!"

Little Elizabeth then sat back in her chair and raised her hands up on top of her head, making the perfect 'o' shape with her fingers curling around. She pouted. "See, they're small and round, like this."

Her father's eyes darted up between his rough sketch and his five year old model. His lips managed to tug into a smile as his wrist and hand moved swiftly across the page with his mechanical pencil until he would notice his glasses sliding down his face and paused to readjust them. Mr. Fazbear ended that meeting rather shortly and left Elizabeth and her father to themselves in his office as he went to go attend to other matters involving the workers. The most entertainment Elizabeth found in the dreary little cinder block confinment was watching the cute doodles her dad drew of her furry friends. They looked tall, and life like; almost human. He drew BonBon extra tall and his bow was increased in size. was drawn as a plain fox because Elizabeth sheepishly admitted she still didn't know who truly was. Cheeks was drawn too tall and thin at first, and she scolded him for that, so he trashed that paper and redrew her as chubby baby chick with short, stubby wings. The last one he finally organized was Teddy, and he was just as tall as BonBon but with more fat like Cheeks. Elizabeth smiled at those little details but was disturbed when her father never drew faces on them. The inside of their heads were instead placed with very complicated linework and gizmos Elizabeth didn't understand.

"I'll draw them faces later, baby."

She nodded but right before he took Teddy's drawing off the table, she flew her hand in front of her father's chest. "WAIT!"

jumped. "What, what is it?"

Elizabeth pointed at the foreign shape added to Teddy in the drawing. "What's that?"

"That?" Her father pointed at it with the tip of his pencil. "That's a tophat."

"I didn't give Teddy a tophat."

"It was a request from , sweetie...it's no big deal, alright?"

She frowned, but only slightly. "Alright."

Her father did a double take at his daughter's crestfallen face and quickly pressed the led back into his pencil. "We've had a long day. Wanna get some ice cream on the way home?"

Her face certainly beamed at the sound of that. "Yeah!"

"Honey, I'm home!"

Two tiny hands gripped around his stuffed waist and dragged his lifeless, plush feet across the sand and up the staircase of the obstacle course. Those two same hands quickly dropped the fox at the top and took a hold of the chubby chick who brought her in through the railings of said staircase.

"Oh, ! I'm so happy you're home!"

Both hands now gripped both of the animals by the torsos and began jerking them around in a motion to go along with the voices being impersonated by the little girl who was taking control of them.

She shook 's head side to side, concentration evident on Elizabeth's face as her chest puffed out and spoke in a deep tone. "Sorry I'm so late, they needed me at work!"

"Oh deeeear!" Cheeks shook around, her wings flapping with her movements, "What were you doing today?"

Elizabeth lifted up 's head.

"I-"

And then she paused.

Mr. Bennett sat cross legged at a nearby park bench in the shades of the trees with a beatten up sketch pad in his lap. He had flipped to a clean page before he began to loosely sketch the scene of his daughter playing with her animals in the sand, but scrapped it quickly, and moved on to another concept sketch of a new human , who was most difficult of all the animals to brainstorm over. It was difficult when his daughter gave him little to no information on what type of fox she saw being, and it was the only one of his sketches his boss politely ordered him to work on, for it was the weakest out of the four.

"Daddy?"

He shook himself from his thoughts to look up at his downtrodden daughter standing in front of him, her friends left abandoned on the playground.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

She looked up at him with sorrowful eyes as she whimpered in an apologetic tone, "I don't know what should be..."

"What do you mean? is a fox." he smirked pathetically at his own joke but his daughter didn't take it as lightly.

"Daddy!" she whined, stubbornly stomping her foot before plopping down on the pavement in front of her father's feet, "I don't know what he should be. Teddy sings, Bonbon makes music, and Cheeks likes to eat. doesn't do anything."

Her father understood her dilemma and slowly nodded his head along, tapping his pencil against his sketchbook in a thoughtful process.

"Well then, why don't you give him a hobby you like to do, like drawing?"

"Eh...yeah, but..."

leaned forward and carefully brushed a few strands of hair away from his daughter's face.

"Then how about you...-!" he had started to suggest. He had stopped as his head snapped up, eyes staring straight ahead when he saw something that made him grow stiff. "Oh shit-"

Elizabeth whipped around and shrieked. Immediately, she hid behind the bench her father was sitting on, her finger pointing frantically where she once was on the playground.

"_ !"_

Her father dashed off into the playground where a stray dog was violently gnawing away at the defenseless fox doll until it picked it up by it's paw and began wagging it's head back and forth.

"Hey!" shouted and approached the menacing dog, pointing an accusing finger at the mutt and the toy between its teeth, "Drop it!" The dog snarled and took a step forward, but Mr. Bennett kept his cowardly stance.

"Drop. It."

The dog stopped its chewing to growl, baring its teeth. The father could hear his daughter whimpering in the distance which encouraged him to take the courageous step and grabbed the fox by its limp legs and attempted to pull it out

"Now."

To his relief, the dog gave up the stuffed doll fairly easily, but not without biting its teeth down on the fox's arm and yanking it loose with its mouth clamped down, prowling away as it chewed on something seemingly delicious.

The father looked down at his hands, disappointed. He dragged his feet back over to where his daughter was cowering, a harmless Cheeks in tow and a grimace on his flushed face.

"Oh, honey...I'm afraid Mr. Fox got in a little accident."

He held out his arms in front of his daughter and laid there was a sad fox, still perfectly intact besides the terrible rip in the seams of its arm and the absence of the right paw.

"N-no.." Elizabeth choked and took her fox into her arms without hesitation. She ignore the stuffing that fell out in the transaction, "Mr. Fox...he was so nice, too."

Her father remained kneeling in front of her quivering body, contemplating as he gazed at the injured arm, until his eyes lit up in realization.

"You mean Captain Fox."

The sniffling girl blinked through her tears as she peeped, "Wha? Captain...what do you-"

"Captain Fox, conqueror of all the seas!" her father spoke up, sounding appalled, as if she expected to know what he was talking about.

"Daddy...?"

"Where did you put his hook?"

"Hook?"

Immediately, her father sprang from his feet and ripped out an empty piece of paper from his sketchbook. He worked quickly, his hands growing sweaty as he began crumpling the paper, folding, and rolling it a certain way until he got the shape he wanted. It wasn't perfect, he did admit, for each second he spent trying to make it work, Elizabeth grew more curious, and the chances of her getting upset again rose higher and higher. Soon enough, he finished, though his daughter couldn't make out what he made until her father took a hold of Mr. Fox's decapitated arm and slipped on a temporary pirate hook made entirely out of crumpled paper.

It took Elizabeth a few moments to take in the sight of her poor Fox. This left her father feeling a bit anxious, fearing she might burst out into tears or rip the hook off or both...

"But...now he needs a pirate hat."

Her father exhaled and smiled.

Elizabeth rubbed away the dry tear stains on her pink cheeks and cracked a smile, cuddling Mr. Fox to her chest. "He can't be a pirate without a hat, y'know..."

The father smiled and stood up, straightening the rim of his pants.

"I'll sew up the tear in his arm the moment we get home, okay? Then, we'll give him a bandage and make an official hat and hook. Together."

Elizabeth took a hold of her father's hand after he gathered up his sketchbook and supplies.

"Can the others help too?" she asked, wiping her nose with her free hand, "They want to help , too."

"Of course, sweetheart."

The two of them got their belongings and started towards the parking lot.

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"You're the best."

Little Miss Elizabeth felt happier once she discovered 's true identity: Captain Fox of the seven seas! She shortly felt urged to make other tiny nick knacks to give like a patch and even a parrot, but that latter didn't exactly work out the way she wanted it to be. So she just drew a picture of a parrot and carried it with her whenever she introduce to anybody new.

However, she never saw her dad a lot. He was always at work. Sometimes he wouldn't come home until late and that meant it was a T.V dinner night. He didn't exactly see him observing her as much, for he was more interested in her furry friends- looking at how their legs and arms moved around, as well as their tails. He would ask Elizabeth if she made them walk and talk a certain way. At first she was confused, since he never asked those types of questions before, but had no reason to deny. She would explain the best she could her exact interpretation of each animal; Bonbon was shy but very funny when he plays his guitar, Cheeks wasn't shy at all and was actually very loud and she loves everyone, is quiet and can be mad sometimes but he has a soft side, and Teddy was the smartest and most talented, almost like a father to them all. She even admitted that Teddy reminds her a lot like her daddy, who smiled in return.

"I'm honored to be like Teddy."

"He says he's honored too!"

Months had passed before her father ever mentioned her friends again. Seeing him in the mornings and nights became less frequent and she was growing a little distraught over the absence of her father until he surprised her by picking her up after school one day, right in the front by the buses, grinning.

"Hello, baby." he chuckled as he swept her up in a tight hug, one which she returned back gratefully.

"Daddy, whaddya doing here?"

Her father gently placed her down on her feet, still grinning from ear to ear, "We're going somewhere today, to see something special. But first, we gotta get you ready."

Little Miss Elizabeth felt happier once she discovered 's true identity. Captain Fox of the seven seas! She shortly felt urged to make other tiny nick knacks to give like a patch and even a parrot, but that latter didn't exactly work out the way she wanted it to be. So she just drew a picture of a parrot and carried it with her whenever she introduce to anybody new.

However, she never saw her dad a lot. He was always at work. Sometimes he wouldn't come home until late and that meant it was a T.V dinner night. He didn't exactly see him observing her as much, for he was more interested in her furry friends; looking at how their legs and arms moved around, as well as their tails, and asked Elizabeth if she made them walk and talk a certain way. At first she was confused, since he never asked those types of questions before, but had no reason to deny. She would explain the best she could her exact interpretation of each animal; Bonbon was shy but very funny when he plays his guitar, Cheeks wasn't shy at all and was actually very loud and she loves everyone, is quiet and can be mad sometimes but he has a soft side, and Teddy, is the smartest and most talented, almost like a father to them all. She even admitted that Teddy reminds her a lot like her daddy, who smiled in return.

"I'm honored to be like Teddy."

"He says he's honored too!"

Months passed before her father ever mentioned her friends again. Seeing him in the mornings and nights became less frequent and she was growing a little distraught over the absence of her father until he surprised her by picking her up after school one day, right in the front by the buses, grinning.

"Hello, baby." he chuckled as he swept her up in a tight hug, one which she returned back gratefully.

"Daddy, whaddya doing here?"

Her father gently placed her down on her feet, still grinning from ear to ear. "We're going somewhere today, to see something special. But first, we gotta get you ready."

Elizabeth had only turned six a week ago, and although her father didn't get her much, he insisted that the surprise would be ready "in good time". Apparently, this time was here and now, at that same boring building she went to many months ago.

"Why are you taking me there again?" she asked, grudgingly pulling at the itchy collar of her dress, "Is my present there?"

"It sure is, baby." He chimed. He made the same left turn into a nearly empty parking lot, but this time, the building was not that blinding white color with chips and cracks in it. Instead, it was this intense base color that wasn't so boring, with strips of mustard outlining the glass double doors and block heads in front. A large banner stretched out across the top right above the doors, and "GRAND OPENING" was printed in thick red font. That banner seemed to be hiding something bulky underneath it and Elizabeth wanted it to be torn down to see what it was. Maybe it was the sign for the building?

"There's no one here..." she observed quietly as she glanced around the deserted parking lot. She did notice a few cars that drove by on the highway slow down in order to read the sign and other pedestrians stopped to loo,. "Is today a grand opening?"

Her father got out and helped his daughter out of her car seat.

"No, that's next week." he grunted as he hauled her out. He then smiled, "You get a special preview, though."

She tilted her head in curiosity, too dazed to help her father pull out her friends from the back seat and take two each in their arms before they notice the front doors fly open.

"Ah, there they are!"

That man she met before, her dad's boss, was decked out in the same suit and bow tie, looking spiffier than she remembered. Still on the fat side, though. Her father laughed and shook his hand, "Mr. Fazbear."

He smiled as he spied the little girl standing near her father's side and bent down.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Elizabeth."

"Same here." she said as she stood on her toes, clearly trying to peek in the doors behind him, "Can we go in now?"

"Lizzy," her father scolded but quickly replaced it with a smile towards his boss, "Sorry for that, Sir. Seems curiosity is getting the best of her..."

Just like last time, Mr Fazbear chortled somewhat forcefully as he escorted the two inside.

"Nonsense. Kids will be kids, yeah?" He then grew a bit smug, holding onto his suspenders which seemed to be a habit of his. "Besides, I can understand completely. It is a great surprise and I expect she won't be so...disappointed."

As soon as the three of them stepped into the building and through the lobby room, Elizabeth slowed her pace and gasped in awe when she entered a dining hall. Surely the dilapidated building she saw several months ago couldn't have been this great establishment. The color of the walls popped. The streamers and stars hanging from the ceiling twirled and reflected the light off them, allowing it to bounce in pretty circles around the room. There were rows and rows of tables decorated in customized table cloths and a collection of party hats, plates, napkins and cups with the same crazy confetti designs. She noticed the murals painted on the walls of the happy sun and a playground scene, and as she went to go run her hands across to feel the glitter, she allowed her feet to drag themselves in the plush red carpet. And then, in the front, was the miniature stage she remembered those construction men working on, nicely polished and shining under the ceiling lights, with a velvet curtain pulled together in the center. The sight was so overwhelming that Elizabeth held her hands together in front of her chest and squealed, holding her stomach.

"It's beautiful, Daddy!" she shouted as she raced back over to her father, arms stretched out in order to clash into her father's arms, who nearly dropped all the stuffed animals.

He brushed his fingers across his daughter's forehead, pushing away stray strands of hair and smiled contently. He too took a good survey around the room before sighing, "It is, isn't it?" His smiled matched his daughter's overjoyed one; if she was happy, he certainly was.

's distorted laughter brought the father and daughter back to reality.

"Glad you like it, missy! Your dad helped us with some of this, ya know that, Elizabeth?" When she shook her head no, the man draped a lazy around around her father's shoulders and swept his free hand across the dining area.

"Undoubtedly, this will be the greatest place for children and families alike! We can fit up to fifty children max in here! And there's always extra chairs to squeeze more in. The decorations have been especially made for our party room and we already hired the top chefs and employees to be here on the Grand Opening. Eh, we're still working out the security guard applications, but that won't be so difficult to get through, am I right? Trust me, Mr. Bennett, this place will be the talk of the town and reach the newspaper headlines by the end of this month! And it's all thanks to those wonderful contraptions of yours!"

That last part caught Elizabeth's attention after she found her way over to the stand, reaching out to pull back the curtain and peek behind it. "Contra-wha?"

Her father jogged over to her while Mr. Fazbear went in a different direction, beside the stage. Mr. Bennett bent down and took a hold of his daughter's shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

"Lizzy, remember how I asked you...if you ever imagined your friends coming to life?"

Elizabeth's eyes brimmed with sudden realization at where this was going. He grew giddy just waiting for her to produce a response.

"Yes..."

Her father remained knelt in front of his daughter, his grip on her shoulders loosening and slipping down to take her by the hands. "Then watch the stage."

Mr. Fazbear did a signal and a loud chorus of instruments boomed through the two speakers placed on opposite sides of the small polished stage, startling Elizabeth out of her skin. She watched from inside her father's arms as those velvety curtains drew apart slowly, along with the anticipating rise of the music until it reached the final momentous revelation of-

"Oh my gosh!"

Three very large, very bulky robotic animals turned to the crowd, just Elizabeth and her father, and lifted their heads with their eyes rolling in their heads before the eyelids flicked open, staring out at them.

"Hello boys and girls!" the three animals all cheered in harmony, or at least that's what they sounded like.

Elizabeth's mouth was left agape.

There was a purple rabbit with a red bow tie and a guitar-just like her Bonbon- a bright yellow chicken with a bib-wait, it looks exactly like Cheeks- and a happy looking bear, accompanied by a black bow tie and a top hat...and he looks just likes her Teddy.

"They're-" was all Elizabeth could muster until Mr. Fazbear's laughter broke in as he emerged from the side of the stage.

"Huh? Whadya think, little miss?"

"They're-" she repeated, still awestruck by the sight in front of her. Mr. Bennett squeezed her waist and smiled.

"They're my Bonbon...and my Cheeks...and Teddy..."

"I hope you like them," her father said, kissing her on the temple, "for I thought of you while making them."

Elizabeth's heart jumped in her throat before her face broke out into the biggest smile she could manage.

"WOW!" she broke from her father's arms and ran towards the foot of the stage, giggling along the way. The eyes of the animatronics, she noticed, followed her movement and all three bowed their heads to look down at her. This little detail made the girl more excited.

"Hello! How are you?" she asked, resting her chin in the palms of her hands while her elbows sat on the stage. She smiled cheekily at them.

They didn't respond immediately, though. She heard certain noises coming from them, in side their heads, and the passive look in their glassy eyes made it apparent. Soon enough the information processed through them and all their eyes looked at her.

"Hello there, young lady." the bear's huge paw craned up, took his metal hat and tipped it, his eyes closing as well, "It's a mighty pleasure to meet you."

"It's quite a pleasure for all of us!" the rabbit piped in, his torso twisting to face Freddy, whose eyes rolled across to look at his friend without turning his head.

"What's your name, sweetie?" the chick asked, her head and body turning to face the beaming girl.

Elizabeth perked up and pointed a confident finger to her chest as she peeped, "My name is Elizabeth Bennett! My daddy made you guys, did you know that? He's pretty smart, huh?"

Those gears that turned inside their heads took a few seconds to understand what she just said, the bear being the first one to finish.

"What a pretty name..."

Then a pause.

"...Elizabeth."

The girl giggled into her hands and leaned closer to the stage, almost tempted to climb on top of it.

"What are your names, hm?" She looked up, waiting impatiently for the answer.

Another pause.

The bear raised his arms forward, holding his microphone up high.

"I'm Freddy Fazbear."

The rabbit tapped his paw against the metal of his fake guitar.

"My name is Bonnie the Bunny."

The chicken lifted one wing, revealing the happy pink cupcake she was holding.

"And my name is Chica the Chicken."

And Elizabeth's smile dropped.

She didn't know how they knew, whether they detected it from the sour expression on her face or they somehow felt the sinking in her heart, she didn't know, but Freddy took immediate notice.

"What is the matter...Elizabeth?"

The feeling she got in her tummy made the little girl take a few steps back, her face screwing up in displeasure. Her pleased father, who was watching the interaction from a few feet away, grew alert by her daughter's change of mood and went to her side.

"Elizabeth? Is something the matter?"

She curled up against her dad's chest, looking down sadly.

"That's...not their names."

Her father visibly cringed. He knew that was going to be a problem.

"I'm sorry, baby." her father sighed, "It's part of the, uh...redesigning process. Some things can stay the same, but some things need to be changed. And the names, Mr. Fazbear believed, would have been best if they were different. Trust me, I didn't want them changed either. Do you understand what I mean?"

The girl squirmed against him, not completely satisfied with his response.

"I guess..." she sighed solemnly. She then turned her head when she felt a sudden 'thud' on the ground, and then another, and another. To her surprise the three robotic animals began moving: not just a twist or turn of their torsos, but their legs actually began to lift, each of their steps sending vibrations through the floor. They looked rather funny, Elizabeth noted, how awkwardly they moved compared to a normal walking cycle of a human being. Their arms stayed motionless at their sides, sometimes swinging in certain directions as they began their path from the stage and down to the ground, wobbling back and forth until their legs got used to walking normally. They were extra noisy when they moved. Instead of the the droning whir of their wires in their head she heard the clinks and clanks of the metal gears in their bodies, but it didn't scare her. She was actually getting skittish as she watched them approach her and her father, who not fazed by their ability to move and was even staring at them, as if he was sending them a message through his mind.

"Is she sad?" the big bunny dubbed Bonnie inquired, "Is the little miss...Elizabeth feeling troubled?"

They all looked down at her, and if they could, she felt they would be looking down at her with worried expressions. She could see it in their eyes despite that. Feeling guilty, Elizabeth slowly pulled away from her dad's arms and rubbed her hand across her eyes.

"No, I'm fine...but I have a few questions to ask you guys."

The three animitronics simply stood there like statues, besides exchanging glances to each other.

"We'd love to answer your questions."

"Alright!" Elizabeth planted her feet a part and pointed sharply right at Chica, whose head turned to face the girl on que. "You! Chica! What's your favorite food?"

The question went through her head until her beak began flapping open happily, slightly out of sync with her voice. "My favorite food is pizza, of course!"

'And cupcakes.' she thought to herself before continuing verbally, "Hmm. Alright. Bonnie!"

The rabbit's ears twitched at the sound of it's programmed name.

"What is it?"

The girl placed her hands firmly on her hips. "What's your favorite instrument to play?"

The rabbit took a few seconds to think before it's torso shifted and it's arm lifted in a jerking motion towards the stage, where his brightly painted guitar rested.

"I like to play music on my guitar!"

She raised an eyebrow until she quietly turned her gaze to the burly bear towering above her. "And Freddy?"

The bear blinked as his head craned downward. "Yes...Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth grew nervous, twiddling her fingers before she shyly asked, "...What is your favorite hobby?"

He stood there motionlessly until he held up his microphone, which seemed to be planted permanently in his paws.

"My dear, my favorite hobby would have to be singing."

A wave of relief washed through her body, and she took a few moments to look between the three robots, who looked back. She held her hands to her mouth, cracked a smile and began walking forward.

"You may not have the same names...or the same looks."

She lifted her tiny arms and wrapped them around the base of the bear, and hugged him, "But you're just as perfect." Two larger arms came down a few seconds later and hugged her back, even giving her a small tussle through her hair.

Then her eyes shot open.

"Wait!"

Freddy released her from the limp hug and took a full step back.

"What is the matter...Elizabeth?"

She took a frantic look around the dining area, on the stage, under the tables until she ran up to her father.

"W-where is ?"

Her father simply laughed, as did Mr. Fazbear, although the robots didn't understand what was so funny.

"Well," Mr. Bennett began, "where in here do you think we'll find a fox...who is a pirate..."

"Yoho-ho! Yoho-ho!"

Elizabeth gasped and spun around, looking for the source of the sound.

"Whoa."

The eyes on Chica lit up noticeably, as all three of their heads turned to a certain corner of the dining area.

"It's Foxy!" they chimed in unison.

Elizabeth followed their sight path, on on her own, curiously shuffled across the room, and over to a mysterious purple curtain decked in silver sparkles and stars. A faint squeaking and shuffling was heard inside. She reached out a tentative hand and grasped the edge of the curtain, peeking inside.

"Hello?"

"AHOY THERE!"

"Eep!"

The small girl tumbled backwards and held her hands to her chest, but she still leaned forward, her head in that same curious tilt. "Are you...?"

A new face popped out in between the cracks of the star spangled curtain, it's ears twitching in elation.

"Foxy be me name...and who are you, lass?"

She took a few steps forward, slowly reaching her hand up until she felt safe enough to place her palm on the fur of the metal animatonic, who came in for closer contact. The small act of affection made Elizabeth smile.

"Mr. Fox." she muttered and kept petting the fox until the fox perked up.

"Ya name be... ?" the gears went spinning in his head, "Why, that sure be similar to me own name!" The girl laughed in response, trying to stifle it with her hands.

"No, no! My name is Elizabeth!"

Her father stood by the table, his arms crossed. That content smile never seemed to leave his lips. Elizabeth had gotten friendly with each of the animatronics more flexibly than he anticipated. She was even showing them her toys of them and telling them stories, as if the five of them had all the time in the world. The sudden presence of Mr. Fazbear disturbed his thoughts, his shoulders tensing.

"Remarkable," he mused, "Such intelligent levels. No doubt they'll be a smash during the Grand Opening." He then stopped, and gave Mr. Bennett a questionable glance as he spoke, "You two will be here, right?"

The younger man nodded reassuringly.

"Of course, sir. I'm sure Elizabeth will be the one rushing me out the door."

The two shared a laugh before Mr. Fazbear was the one to clear his throat and straighten his jacket.

"Best be shutting down for the night. I need time to see what these contraptions will do on this free roaming mode you installed. I'll give you a call in the morning to tell you how it goes."

Mr. Bennett nodded.

"Yes, of course, sir." He then turned his focus on Elizabeth, who sat on the edge of the stage with those four lumbering animitronics standing in a semi circle around her as her stuffed animals stayed cushioned in her arms and lap. He wasn't positive if they were capable of processing the information Elizabeth was rapidly firing off in this heated story, but to see her so animated, more than she's been with her friends at school or her "stuffed" friends, was heartwarming to Mr. Bennett. It gave him a sense of security, like he was told everything will be okay.

"Lizzy?"

Elizabeth stopped and after a few seconds of noticing the halt in the story, the heads of the other four robots turning to face Mr. Bennett. "It's time to go now, okay? Your new friends need to get some rest."

The face on Elizabeth was heart wrenching. She looked so distressed as she hopped down on the ground.

"But I was getting to the best part..."

He waved his hand, dismissing it, "Don't worry, they'll be here tomorrow. They'll remember. You can finish it then."

"Will they remember me?" she clutched her father's pant leg, looking up with wavering eyes, "What if they don't? I don't want them to forget."

Perusing his lips, Mr. Bennett took a small glance at the motionless animatronics looking at them, and silently waving them over.

"Hey guys, could you come over here?"

The robots obeyed without a word, a quite comical sight to see those gigantic bodies move at a slug's pace over to the father and daughter. As they came over, Mr. Bennett picked up four different napkins that were left on the party tables, sat down, and yanked out a spare marker he had in his breast pocket.

"Come here, baby."

His daughter shuffled over and peeked over the table to see what her father was writing on the napkins.

"Whatcha doing, daddy...?"

Once he finished, he picked up the four napkins and revealed to her what was written on them.

And then Elizabeth smiled widely.

"Now, no matter how long you're gone, for a day, a month-"

"-Or years?"

"Yes, even years..."

Mr. Bennett trailed off with what he was saying after he stood up in front of Bonnie, "Mr. Bonnie, do you mind?"

The rabbit closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Of course not."

The man walked around the rabbit and went through the procedure of removing the rectangular metal piece outlined on the back of all their heads, exposing a series of wires, lights and motors and every other technical stuff that only her dad would recognize. Her father requested her to grab some tape, which she did, and when she came back, he took a piece and taped the napkin on the inside of the loose piece of metal. **(2)** And he did that for all four; he taped each napkin to the inside of Freddy's, Bonnie's, Chica's and Foxy's head, with their consent of course. Elizabeth did the honor of sticking the napkin on while her father placed the covers back on. As he installed the cover back on Freddy's head, who was the last one, Elizabeth's father finished the rest of his sentence; the words that always stuck close to Elizabeth as much as her mother's words said in that letter:

"No matter how long you'll be gone, these guys will always be here for you. They're here to make all kids happy, especially my special Elizabeth."

The two left the restaurant, along with Mr. Fazbear, as Mr. Bennett reminded himself to do a quick update to the animatronics intelligence level before Grand Opening. Though the programming needed to be done, the robots inside the dark restaurant couldn't help but feel the difference in their artificial intelligence already. Those small napkins left inside their minds and the words scribbled onto them fresh in their memories.

"_Always remember Elizabeth_."

The news crew never left her alone from the moment she stepped out the car when her dad drove her to school that day and they came swarming back once she came out the back doors when the final bell rang.

"Elizabeth Bennett! Ms. Bennett!"

The constant shouting and pestering and bombardment of questions only made Elizabeth more stressed out about walking a few feet to her dad's car than it should have been, and it made her already intense headache pulsate more. She felt an aching pain in her muscles of from rough pushing when the reporters tried to keep up with her pace or the camera man attempted to get a good shot of her face. All she could feel was the squeeze of her best friend's hand around hers as she tried to escort her friend to safety.

She couldn't tell at first where her father was or if he was even there because the sea of people that surrounded her blocked her vision as well as the tears in her eyes, but here friend spotted him before her, and so Elizabeth was pulled through the tight crowd of news reporters only to slip into another crowd just as annoying, where her father was sitting in the drivers seat of the car the reporters were looking in to. He sat there, hand shielding his face even though he wore sunglasses perched on his nose.

Thanking her friend without sparring her a glance, Elizabeth pulled herself through and was noticed by her father who ignored the comments and questions in order to help his daughter. With a forceful shove her and there, Mr. Bennett took Elizabeth's hand and assisted her into the back seat of the car, attempting to keep her protected and out of sight from the protruding camera lenses that tried to get through by keeping himself blocking the door window.

"Excuse us!"

"Mr. Bennett! Ms Bennett!"

"What do you have to say about the recent events at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?"

"Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth! How do you feel knowing your beloved childhood characters being involved with these uncovered murders?"

A hand flew out into the crowd, knocking a big microphone from a random reporters hand who got to close to him. Mr. Bennett managed to hastily push Elizabeth in the back seat of the car with the windows shut before he spun around, his face beat read with his sunglasses revealing the fury in his eyes.

"For fuck's sake, she's only ten years old!"

The reporters didn't seem fazed by the outbursts.

"Is she aware of these recent discoveries?"

"What is your input on this situation?"

Mr. Bennett brought a trembling hand through his wavy hair, eyes darting around the each reporter and looked as if he was about to break down crying. He leaned in close to some microphones already being shoved in his face, and stared down the camera lenses. "Look," there was a quiver in his voice, "my daughter and I had absolutely nothing to do with the murder of these children or the malfunctioning of the animitronics. We are simple people, we would never cause harm. We had nothing to do with it!"

The microphones and camera lenses only closed in a little further. Mr. Bennett sighed and pushed his sunglasses back over his eyes. "My deepest regrets to the families of the victims lost...I'm sorry, I have no further comments."

He added that last part with haste before he quickly dove into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut before the reporters even thought about going after him. He did roll down the window and shouted one last time:

"No more questions!"

It took a few seconds of careful maneuvering but Mr. Bennett managed to swerve around the crowds of people, camera flashes, hollering and banging.

"Mr. Bennett!"

"Ms. Bennett!"

The voices grew faint the further Mr. Bennett drove down the road, and then it went silents once he turned on the highway. Neither occupants of the car dared to say anything. Mr. Bennett was still trying to catch his breath, and when he took a glance at the rear view mirror, cringed inwardly when he saw his young daughter with her face buried in the palm of her hand, back pack thrown on the floor of the car. It pained him to remember the small, bubbly girl decked in pigtails, always looking out the window, and to now see his not even prepubescent daughter, looking stressed and ready to breakdown crying.

Her cracked voice finally broke the silence when she lifted her head. "Dad?"

He swallowed and looked at the road. "Yeah?"

She inhaled a shaky breath and hid her face back in her hands. "I don't wanna deal with this...the murders, those poor kids..."

"I know, baby." His voice shook just as much as hers. He gripped tightly at the steering wheel and drove more slowly. He needed his nerves calm and his mind clear; but only one definite thought stood out in his hazy mind. Mr. Bennett licked his lips and looked straight ahead, confidentially.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll leave. We'll leave, get out of this town, a-and all of these will be behind us. Trust me. I'll do anything to keep you out of harm's way."

**well this is awkward**

**(1) i have not read pride and prejudice HOWEVERRRR i am fully aware of most of it, hence why i thought making Elizabeth's last name to be Bennett would be cute...plus, it does sound lovely~**

**(2) of course the most sentimental part of the story is the one i struggled with the most because of the whole...needing to know what what the inside of the animitronics look like with the endoskeleton in them, if its even possible to have a removeable back? ? who knows? i certainly dont? and if putting a fucking napkin inside their heads would cause them to malfunction okay stop this sounded great in my head now i feel stupid**

**E NJOY THE stORY**


End file.
